


To Purge a Love Potion

by Gabriel_Sage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Snarky Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sage/pseuds/Gabriel_Sage
Summary: In sixth year, Harry Potter has an inclination to believe that someone has put him under a love potion. After what had happened to Ron in a similar predicament, he had no desire to go to Slughorn, which only left one Potions Master. He only hoped that he wouldn't get beaned by a jar of cockroaches along the way...





	To Purge a Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> this was brought over from one of my Wattpad accounts.

     Harry hesitated before knocking on the door to Professor Snape's office. But what he was worried about, was more important than any consequences or verbal barbs. He quickly jumped forward, and knocked before he lost his courage to do so altogether. There were a few moments of nerve-wracking silence, then the door creaked open a crack, and Snape's silky voice rose up from the depths of the dimness beyond.

     "Enter." He shakily opened the door, remembering all too well what had happened last time he was here, and slipped inside. "Shut it, Potter." Snape growled, and Harry hastened to do so, ignoring the feeling of being trapped with a dangerous creature. "And what nonsensical obscenities do I have the privilege of hearing today, Mister Potter?" Snape snarled, putting his quill into its red inkwell, to glare at him.

     "I think...I think someone is slipping me a love potion." Harry said quickly, before he lost the last of his nerve. Snape arched an eyebrow and sneered. His heart sinking, he knew exactly what he was about to say.

     "And what gave you the idea that it is not natural attraction?"

     "Because the person it is, I would never have seen that way! I saw her as a sister of sorts, and suddenly I feel angry and jealous whenever she is around others! And it would have been impossible to feel this sort of attraction for her in the first place, because..." Harry trailed off, flushing a little. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss with the one Professor he hated the most, aside from Umbridge last year. 

     "Because?" Snape prompted, eyes glittering in what was probably amusement. Sadistic bastard. Harry scuffed his feet on the stones, looking away from him.

     "Because I'm gay." He responded quietly. When he looked back, as he'd feared, Snape was smirking. But what he said next surprised him.

     "You are aware, that the Wizarding world happens to be very accepting of gays, because wizards can bear children. I myself," Snape paused, possibly for dramatic effect, "am gay." Harry's eyes snapped up, practically gaping as Snape rose.

     "Wizards can get pregnant?" he stuttered, as Snape made his way closer to him.

     "That is a crude way of putting it, but yes, that is the essence of it. Poor uninformed Potter. I hope you used protection." Snape sneered, and Harry flushed again. "Now, hold still while I check your system for outside influences." Snape said, and his sneer grew wider as Harry's face reddened further, and he stuttered a response.

     "I've never–I'm still a virgin!"

     "That rather surprises me, Mister Potter. The vast majority of your peers have likely long since been...deflowered, at least twice over by now." He was rather enjoying making Potter uncomfortable. "I would have been of the idea that being rather frisky would have been passed on to you," he placed the tip of his wand to the bridge of Potter's nose, right between his eyes. He felt great satisfaction as Potter shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep it in sight. " _Amaperium revealio_. I quite clearly remember Black and your father betting each other in fifth year that they would shag all of the boys in their year first, before they graduated. Needless to say, they hit a wall when they realized that I would have to be included in that number. They could deal with the other Slytherins just fine; they could be paid off. It makes sense why Black never married; after that adventure he was essentially taboo. But it still makes me wonder how your father ended up with a wife."

     Snape paused, as a green aura appeared around Harry, and he sniffed. "Well, it looks as though your concerns are not unfounded, after all. Take this." Snape lifted a hand, and a potion flew into his raised hand. Harry quickly knocked it back, and sighed in relief as the false emotions bled away. Then Harry and Snape pretty much just stared at each other for a few moments, the air suddenly feeling very awkward.

     "Um, thank you sir. For the potion." Harry finally spoke up. Snape nodded curtly.

     "Somehow, I don't find myself doubting your words, for once." Snape responded, and turned back to his desk, the dismissal obvious. Harry turned for the door, but just before he closed it, he stuck his head back in.

     "And sir? I really was sorry about looking in the pensive last year. I...I didn't tell anyone, and I do think that my father was likely an idiot." Then he quickly closed it before Snape could react; he had no wish to get slugged by another jar of cockroaches. Snape might have become the Defense professor, but he still had jars of that stuff all over the room.

     Inside the room, Severus Snape slowly looked up towards the door, and smirked slightly. So, the boy truly had been sorry. Now that he was calmer and could focus on his tone of voice, he could hear the truth radiating from behind his words. It was strange, how different Potter seemed tonight, than in any other run-in they'd had. But then, it had always been in school functions or rule breaking, rather than true daily life. Or maybe, it was because he'd done all the poking, and Potter had not retaliated, not really. If only Potter acted like that all the time, perhaps he would be able to stand him during school as well.

     Outside the office, Harry leaned his head against the wall and sighed. That was...different. Snape had seemed different as well; more open, and a little looser. Maybe it hadn't started out that way, but it was definitely the strangest and least turbulent conversation he'd had with him. Perhaps he should seek him out more often after hours? No, Snape would get suspicious, and then he'd be back to square one. Snape didn't seem so bad, after all. But if there was one thing he got from all this, it was that he was most certainly not going to share to anybody that he'd discussed his orientation with Snape of all people! Wait, why did he want to even have an excuse to go back and talk to Snape, anyways? Despite this... interesting conversation, Snape had a habit of trying to humiliate him and dock as many points from him as he could. He highly doubted whether anything would change, even if there was a possibility to in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Amaperium revealio- means to reveal controller of love


End file.
